


day 2: snowball fights

by cinabrese



Series: Time for Warmth [2]
Category: Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail Zero - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Imported from Tumblr & Elsewhere, Snowball Fights, Winter fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 23:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11816562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinabrese/pseuds/cinabrese
Summary: Precht inadvertently starts a snowball war with two of Fairy Tail's deadliest. There are casualties.





	day 2: snowball fights

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted December 2, 2014

_ Thunk. _

Laughter echoed in the winter stillness as Precht shivered and jumped around, desperately trying to reach the cold snow that was melting its way down his back. Accepting his fate, Precht pressed his clothes against his back in an attempt to sop up some of the icy water that trickled down his spine. He scanned the street for the culprit and found it in the form of a short blonde girl.

“Bullseye! That was perfect! Precht, that was a good one, wasn’t it? I’m getting better at this!” Mavis grinned cheerfully as she congratulated herself on her aim. A few days prior Warrod had taught her “the art of snow,” as he called it. He showed her everything from how to make the perfect throwing snowball to building the perfect fort (although Yuriy argued that his way to make a fort was infinitely better), to building snowpeople. It had only taken Mavis a few minutes to absorb everything, and after that the rest of the guild was prone to unwillingly becoming target practice. 

He stooped down to gather snow into his hands, not minding the biting cold as he began to pack it into a ball. Mavis was still congratulating herself and took no notice of the threat that was forming.  _ Perfect,  _ Precht thought, smirking. He pulled his arm back, took aim, and….

_ Thunk. _

His snowball hit the victim square in the middle of the chest. He would have been proud and ready to take on any of Mavis’s remarks - if he hadn’t hit the wrong target. 

“Targeting innocent bystanders is a declaration of war, Gaebolg!” Warrod bellowed. He brushed the snow off of his chest and ran to Mavis, who was shaking with laughter. Together they began rolling snowballs and throwing them at Precht. Recognizing his losing position, the latter began ducking away towards the safety of the guildhall, only to be shoved back into the open as the doors swung inward and Fairy Tail’s resident Dreyar came bounding out.

“Stand your ground, no retreating, soldier!” Yuriy commanded as he pushed Precht behind the pile of snow that had piled up from the sidewalk being shovelled. Precht grunted as his face met the snow, and threw Yuriy off of him. 

“The hell, Yuriy?” Precht groaned, rubbing snow off his face. 

Yuriy waved a hand and shushed him. His eyes were trained across the street where Mavis and Warrod were. “No movement from the enemy,” he whispered, ducking back down. “Quick, we have to stockpile while they’re preoccupied. Here, you start making ammunition, I’ll start fortifying the defenses.” With that he turned away from Precht and began putting snow on top of the pile and smoothing it down, creating a taller and more reinforced snow wall. 

Precht’s incredulous look went unnoticed by Yuriy. No amount of disbelief, however, could stop him from complying with Yuriy’s demands and he began packing snowballs together. “You’re crazy,” Precht muttered.

“Shh!” Yuriy hissed. “Lower your voice; this is a war zone, Gaebolg. You don’t want  _ them  _ hearing you, do you?”

He rolled his eyes at his friend's antics but lowered his voice anyway. “All I said was that you were crazy, which I’m pretty sure both Mavis and Warrod already know.”

Looking him dead in the eye, Yuriy responded in all seriousness, “They started this war, but we’re going to finish it.” Precht didn’t bother to tell him that  _ he _ was the one to throw the snowball at Warrod that had officially started the "war."

Their preparation was interrupted by a bombardment of snowballs crashing into their fort and onto them. “Take cover!” Yuriy shouted, pressing himself against the pile of snow. Precht joined him, and slowly the barrage of snowballs stopped.

“A surprise attack, huh? Sneaky.” Precht nodded in agreement and turned around to scout the area between their fort and the wall Mavis and Warrod had built. The street was eerily quiet, even for the calmness snowfall always seemed to bring. He could hear no whispers or snickers from the opposing side, not even the crunch of snow.

Looking around at the area behind their snow pile, Precht scrutinized the area, feeling as if something was amiss. When he noticed it he smacked Yuriy to get his attention, earning a yelp of surprise from the latter. 

“ _ What? _ ” Yuriy snapped, rubbing the spot where Precht had hit him. 

“Where’s all the snow from that attack just now?” Precht gestured to the area around them, which was only marred by their footprints. No broken snowballs were to be seen.

Wide-eyed, Yuriy looked at Precht and locked gazes. “It was an illu-” He didn’t get to finish his sentence before he was pelted - with very  _ real _ snowballs this time. “They’re on the roof!” Yuriy shouted as they scrambled to the other side of their wall. Sure enough, Mavis and Warrod were standing on the roof of the building, right behind the sign that read “FAIRY TAIL.” Both were armed with a pile of snowballs, and no doubt had more sitting on the roof and ready to go. 

“Status report: no major wounds or casualties. The enemy has the high ground, which is bad considering both of them have really good aim. At this point in time, I don’t think we have a chance of getting on their level. Any comments?” Yuriy breathed, looking over at Precht.

“None. The only way we can fight them is head on. Can you get them from here?” Precht rolled over onto his stomach, peering over the pile to watch Mavis and Warrod’s movements. 

“No,” Yuriy admitted grimly. “My shot is shit.” After a few beats of silence, he pulled Precht down behind the wall. “Okay, here’s what we’re going to do. I’ll go out there and distract them, and while they’re focused on me you take them out. We’ve only got one shot at this, so let’s make it good, yeah?”

Precht reached out and clasped Yuriy’s hand. “You’re a brave man, Dreyar.”

Yuriy grimaced. “I know,” he said as he stood up. He scooped a few snowballs into arms and made a beeline for the side walk leading up to the Fairy Tail building. Precht watched him for a second before taking his own snowballs and moving opposite of where Yuriy had run.

“Why’s he such an idiot?” Mavis mumbled as she armed herself with a snowball. Warrod scoffed as he lazily tossed one into the air. 

“Don’t question it; it makes our job easier.” Mavis voiced her agreement and inched closer to the edge of the roof. With a nod to Warrod, they both began whipping snowballs at Yuriy. Their target cursed and dropped his own ammunition in favor of protecting himself.

“Mercy, mercy! I surrender!” He shouted up to the duo. Mavis grinned at Warrod and held her hand up for a high-five. As Warrod leaned over towards Mavis, his eye caught movement below them. 

"It's a trap!" He swore, and he and Mavis ducked down to grab more snowballs. Before they could properly take aim and fire, Precht had already launched a "special" snowball towards the roof above them. 

He had molded snow around a rock in order to give the snowball weight. The missile sailed true and struck the snow overhang from the building's second roof, disrupting the hold the snow had on the tile and sending snow crashing down onto the roof where Warrod and Mavis sat. The duo tried to scramble out of the way but were caught up in the avalanche and sent careening over the edge of the roof. They landed amidst a pile of snow, and once he freed himself Warrod set to the task of uncovering his guild master, who was almost buried completely. 

"Never again," Mavis groaned. "I'm never touching another snowball for the rest of my life."

"Sore loser," Precht chuckled as he approached the mess. "No pain, no gain. Hey," he looked around suddenly, brows drawing together. "Where's Yuriy?"

Warrod shrugged as he helped Mavis pull herself out of the snow pile. "He was just standing here... _ oh _ ."

Dropping to his knees, Precht began frantically digging through the snow. He hit something solid and warm and discovered Yuriy's hand. As he tugged on it, the rest of Yuriy's upper torso and head were unearthed. 

"Yuriy, Yuriy say something! Can you hear me? How many fingers am I holding up?" Precht asked. 

Yuriy gestured weakly with his hand, motioning for Precht to lean in. The other man complied and moved closer to him. 

"Did we get them?" Yuriy croaked. 

Precht clasped his hand and nodded proudly. "We did. You did well."

Yuriy sighed and let his head drop back. "Good." 

"What are they doing?" Mavis whispered, observing the scene with mild fascination. 

"They're having a moment," Warrod said flatly. He exhaled and turned to walk into the guildhall. "I don't know about you, but I'm going inside. Precht's last stunt left me wanting something warm."

Mavis gave Precht and Yuriy one last look before following Warrod. "Me too, I'm  _ freezing _ ."

 

**Author's Note:**

> yuriy: bro, tell the world you love me  
> precht: *whispers* i love you  
> yuriy: why did you whisper it?  
> precht: because you're my whole world  
> yuriy: b r o
> 
>  
> 
> talk to me on tumblr @ knightingale-s!


End file.
